1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field regarding call controlling, more specifically, to a call verification system and method thereof and mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The widely use of mobile terminals brings great convenience to the users for the features of supporting users to dial or answer a call any time and any where. However, individual phone number tends to be easier to leak to the public due to the awful safety protection solution for the mobile terminals, which causes some issues such as the crank calls. Some companies like estate agencies or private lending organizations take improper means to obtain phone numbers for seeking potential customers and even dial to the potential customers all the time to achieve some business objects. As a result, people's normal lives are hampered by such crank calls. Moreover, some means provided to avoid those crank calls may also shield some important calls which were not recorded in the contacts list in a mobile phone, which may bring some troubles or loss to users.
To solve the above safety issues, Chinese Patent (CN102685296A) disclosed a disturbance-resistant telephone. A calling voice identity recognition processing system is installed in the telephone. A method of the disturbance-resistant telephone comprises the following steps of: utilizing the characteristic that crank calls repeatedly play advertising and fax prompt tones prerecorded and cured in a voice record-play IC (Integrated. Circuit) to implement disturbance, utilizing the fact that the crank calls are not dialed directly by a caller but is to control the caller to dial according to a voice prompt, therefore judging and filtering the crank calls; and temporarily isolating dialing ringing, then carrying out a serial of judgment steps and judgment methods such as voice prompt and the like, and determining and filtering various crank calls. The crank calls defined in the above technical solution refers to the crank calls that “repeatedly play advertising and fax prompt tones prerecorded and cured in a voice record-play IC”, however, lots of those crank calls are operated by labor. Therefore, it can not absolutely solve the existing issues.
Chinese Patent (CN101119367) disclosed a method and the system for realizing a call firewall in communicating terminals. The method comprises the following steps: presetting the telephone numbers which are not wanted to users in the telephone number groups of the fire wall in the memorizer on a communicating terminals; selecting matched types for the telephone numbers; carrying out corresponding matched set to the digits of the preset telephone number; receiving calls and obtaining the dialing telephone numbers; selecting the preset telephone numbers and carrying out search and matching to the dialing telephone numbers, and also the communicating terminals will refuse the calling numbers and restore to normal standby status if the same digits are searched and matched; finally, the communicating terminals will normally answer the calls if no same digits are searched and matched. Compared with the prior art, the functions of the call firewall designed by the invention is improved and meets various demands for users to select a call firewall with a proper ability to shield crank calls, and also realizes a upgraded call firewall function. In the above technical solution, a target telephone number is set through a call firewall. The intercept to crank calls fails to be preformed without the target telephone number. Moreover, the crank calls will be shielded based on the condition that the crank calls have been answered before and the corresponding telephone numbers are recorded in the call firewalls. Hence, it can not absolutely solve the existing issues.